


Meet Not Quite Cute

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [195]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Mates, Pre-Relationship, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/12/18: “staff, follow, anxiety”





	Meet Not Quite Cute

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/12/18: “staff, follow, anxiety”

After school staff meetings weren’t rare. Derek Hale, history teacher, couldn’t understand why he felt a spike of anxiety at the memo.

He wobbled hearing the gossip a new teacher would be introduced.

Entering the meeting room, Derek reeled under a tidal wave of scent pouring from the unknown person beside the principal.

Derek’s wolf, usually tame, wanted to claw its way out of him. If he followed his instincts he’d pounce on the beautiful, broad-shouldered stranger with amber eyes.

Sweat prickled Derek’s skin. He needed to flee the room.

Mieczysław “Stiles” Stilinski, new art teacher, was Derek Hale’s mate!


End file.
